1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing accompanied music, having recording media on which a plurality of musical programs are recorded, so as to reproduce one selected from the plurality of musical programs. The accompanied music especially prepared for people to sing with will be called "karaoke music", as is generally done, and a reproducing apparatus particularly for reproducing the karaoke music will be called the "karaoke reproducing apparatus" in this specification.
2. Description of Background Information
Some karaoke reproducing apparatuses include a recording apparatus or output terminals for connection with an external recording apparatus so as to enable a song sung by a person to be recorded with karaoke music. The recording is performed on a recording medium such as a compact disk which may be reproduced on a later date in order for the person to listen to the song the person sang accompanied with the karaoke music.
It is desirable that the recording medium thus recorded be provided with a label, attached thereon, on which information on recorded music such as the titles of songs are written, so that the contents of the recording medium can be readily known afterwards without actually reproducing it.
However, writing recorded music information on a label requires time and labor to a user, and such written information, if only including the titles, may be insufficient for later use.
Another point to be considered in recording karaoke play sound is that such recording act is subjected to the copy right law so that there are musical programs of which recording is permitted and those of which recording is prohibited, depending on copy right owners of the respective musical programs.
Conventionally, users have determined whether nor not recording is permitted to a selected musical program by use of a reference table. Stated in another way, the right of copy right owners has been protected from illegal recording, placing confidence in users that they would not record music of which recording is prohibited. Alternatively, there is a karaoke reproducing apparatus which only collects musical programs of which recording is permitted, in order to avoid the handling of matters related to the copy right.
It is however difficult to appropriately protect the right of copy right owners while placing confidence in users. Moreover, the above-mentioned karaoke reproducing apparatus, which only has recording permitted musical programs, cannot unfailingly provide musical programs with which people desire to sing.